firesal_fant_storagefandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Moon RPG
As implied, this will be a RPG, that takes place in a sandbox-like feel, rather than the linear path of most RPG games, and takes place on an alternate universe of Sailor Moon, more concrete, the Sailor Moon Team of the Aztecverse. As result, the Sailor Moon fighters take a similar appearance to their Manga counterparts, for example, Sailor Mercury's Radar is still on, and Venus has the sword. Playable Characters Usagi Tsukino.png|Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) Ami Mizuno.png|Ami Mizuno (Sailor Mercury) Rei Hino.png|Rei Hino (Sailor Mars) Makoto Kino.png|Makoto Kino (Sailor Jupiter) Minako Aino.png|Minako Aino (Sailor Venus) Mamoru Chiba.png|Mamoru Chiba (Tuxedo Mask) Queen Serenity.png|Queen Serenity Prince Endymion.png|Prince Endymion * Sailor Moon now has a wide arsenal and is the strongest scout, though she's still childish, friendly, clumsy and immature. Her weapons are usually Specters. * Ami Mizuno's strongest weapon is her intelligence, and her weapons rely on a mini Computer and a Harp. She's shy at the beginning but soon she becomes radical. Element is Water and ice * Rei Hino is hothead and usually puts herself in constant argues against Usagi. Her weapons are magical spells, and a Phoenix. Element is Fire. * Makoto Kino is half tomboyish, half girly. She boasts out an awesome strength, yet is still girly and loves cooking, cleaning and flowers. Her weapon is an arrow, and a Dragon. Elements are Wood and Electricity. * Minako Aino is much more mature than Usagi, though she's very uplifting and cheerful. Weapons rely on a Sword and a Chain. Element is Metal and Light. * Mamoru Chiba is now much more competent, and has an actual transformation sequence. He unlike the other Scouts, relies on actual close combat fighting. * Usagi and Mamoru become their reincarnations Queen Serenity and Prince Endymion, when in a pinch. Sailor Moon R Chibiusa.png|Chibiusa Chiba-Tsukino (Sailor Chibi Moon) Haruka Tenoh.png|Haruka Tenoh (Sailor Uranus) Michiru Kaioh.png|Michiru Kaioh (Sailor Neptune) Setsuna Meioh.png|Setsuna Meioh (Sailor Pluto) Hotaru Tomoe.png|Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Saturn) * Chibiusa is still a bitch, but at least is reasonable. Develops much later and her powers are the same as her mom Usagi, though a little weaker. * Haruka is no longer a selfish bitch, as she wants to protect Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Her elements are the Air and Ground. She's in a relationship with Michiru. Her weapon is a blade. * Michiru is Haruka's Girlfriend, and her personality is the same as the anime, though less selfish and more concerned on Usagi. Uranus and Neptune appear much earlier. Her weapon is a magical mirror and her element is Water. * Setsuna guards the door of Time. Everything's unchanged, except she's more consistent and appears more often. Her element is the Time, and weapon is that specter. * Hotaru is the sailor of the Destruction and Darkness, so she has to use her powers wisely. Her weapon is the sickle she carries. Hotaru is Chibiusa's best friend. Sailor Moon Stars Seiya Kou.png|Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter) Taiki Kou.png|Taiki Kou (Sailor Star Maker) Jaten Kou.png|Jaten Kou (Sailor Star Healer) Chibi Chibi.png|Chibi-Chibi * The Sailor Starlights remain the same, as they come from other planets. * Nobody knows who Chibi Chibi is, but she claims she's Sailor Cosmos. Civilians Naru Osaka.png|Naru Osaka Motoki Furuhata.png|Motoki Furuhata * Naru used to be Usagi's best friend but at some point Usagi completely deviated off from her. It turns out that Naru has a Star Seed and that she has some powers that didn't awaken...? * Motoki used to be Usagi's sole romantic interest, before she met Mamoru. Motoki is Mamoru's adoptive brother in this universe, and again, like Naru, felt detached from the group, until he revealed that he has a Star Seed and some powers... Non Playable Luna.png|Luna Artemis.png|Artemis Luna and artemis guide the Sailor Scouts wisely. They explain you everything in the game.